Haphazard Situations
by Kazeren
Summary: TWT drabbles detailing random moments in the pilots’ lives.
1. Superglue

_The following story and chapters are true scenarios that I have written to fit Gundam Wing characters…well, mostly to fit Duo, as he is the only one I can see fitting the stories. They will mostly be drabbles and unconnected. Once again, these stories are true, and have happened, believe it or not. Next chapter will be up next weekend. Please enjoy and review._

* * *

Quatre quickly picked up the phone when the screen identified the caller as Duo.

"Hello, Duo," he said, pleasantly.

"I super-glued my fingers together."

"You what?" _Oh no, not again,_Quatre thought, exasperated.

"I super-glued my fingers together."

Quatre sighed and flopped down on the couch. "And just how did you manage to do that?" He tossed an annoying throw pillow to the floor.

"I was trying to glue toothpicks together to make a new switch for my book light," Duo paused, waiting for a reply. When he didn't get one, he continued. "They stick the plate better than they stick to each other. Should I just peel my fingers apart?"

"No!" Quatre lunged off the couch, "Hold on, I'm going to go ask what dissolves super-glue." He rushed down the hallway. "Trowa!"

Trowa leaned out of the kitchen doorway. When he saw Quatre's widened eyes he tilted his head. "What is it?" he asked.

"What dissolves super-glue!" Quatre asked frantically, skidding to a halt in front of Trowa.

"Acetone," Trowa answered with a small smile. "Duo?" He asked.

Quatre nodded while he repeated the answerer back to Duo. He started to _really_ worry when no reply came from Duo's end. Then Duo muttered something about blood.

"Blood!" Quatre repeated, panicked. _I can't handle this…Heero!_"Duo, may I talk to Heero for a moment?"

"Heero's not here." _Of course… Now what?_

"Oh!" Quatre's attention was brought back the phone. "That's why it was bleeding, it was already cut from before."

Quatre sighed and hung up on Duo. "I need caffeine."

* * *

**Next chapter coming next weekend. **


	2. In the Fireplace

When Duo awoke his chest no longer hurt, but he was very cold. He turned his head and spied a fireplace. Rolling over and off his bed, he crawled to the fireplace and curled up, reveling in the comfy and warm space. Just when he drifted off to sleep again, he was awoken by a slight push on his shoulder.

"Duo," Quatre began, a little worried, "what are you doing?"

Duo grunted and curled up tighter. "Sleeping in the fireplace," he responded sleepily, quickly drifting off again.

Calmly, Quatre went away and came back with Trowa and Heero. Taking it all in stride, the two gently lifted the sleeping Duo out of his nest and swiftly tucked him away in his first bed. Quatre followed wearily behind them.

Looking over the top of his novel - where he had witnessed the entire ordeal - Wufei voiced his opinion again, without a hint of sarcasm, "Would child proof cabinets be too much of a stretch, or are you three going to ignore me again?"

When Quatre, Heero and Trowa looked at him, he shrugged. "At least the next time he wakes up, he'll only accuse us of trying to poison him with cauliflower again."

Quatre sadly shook his head and went to go look up just what exactly was in Duo's cough syrup.

* * *

Inspired by my friend who really thought a cabinet was a fireplace and crawled in to sleep and thought his mom was poisoning him with cauliflower and the cough syrup that made me hit the wall because my arm was too floppy to throw the grenade. Yeah...


	3. Voices

No spoilers, TWT, random pointlessness.

The Voices!

* * *

Duo decided to turn in early, exhausted from a long day at work on Deathsythe. He laid down, sighing into his pillow. At last! He had darkness, every light in the room was turned off. He had warmth, snuggled in between his blankets. Most importantly, he had silence…

Or not.

He opened his eyes. He _heard_ something. A low tone of voices. Too faint to make out. Duo sat up quickly and looked around in the pitch black room, rather uselessly. The only thing he could see was a slight sliver of grayish light peeking in under the door.

The voices continued talking, so quiet they were indistinguishable. He could not detect any presence in the room. The window was not open; and the house was nowhere near any other. Slightly unnerved, Duo rose and padded to the door, listening to the sounds on the other side of it. The others had were on the other side of the house, their voices surely could not have drifted into the room. Once he was in the hallway, he heard nothing.

But when he returned to his bedroom, the voices were still there. Now thoroughly unsettled, Duo decided to sleep under his desk, where the voices seemed to be a little quieter. Curling up with a blanket pulled from his bed, he settled in.

And could not sleep at all.

The voices were still there!

Morning found him still under the desk, heavy eyes reddened, strands of hair loosened from his braid, framing his haggard face. He had not been able to sleep all night. The low voices had continued. Too freaked out to rest, he had searched for the source of the voices, from the safety of the desk.

"Duo?" Quatre opened the door. Stopping when he saw Duo under the desk, he gave him a startled look. "Why is the stereo on?"


	4. Glass

Duo stumbled into the kitchen, still trying to recover from crawling out of bed on only three hours of sleep. He couldn't remember at the moment just why he'd only gotten three hours of sleep; the only thing registering to him at the moment was the coffee pot on the other side the room.

He ambled to the counter and fumbled for a coffee mug from the cabinet above. Managing that, he poured a cup of fresh coffee and shuffled to the table to sit down. Slowly sipping on the hot liquid, Duo began to think on what made this morning so weird.

Trowa walked in then, eying the slouching Duo with surprise. "Duo, you're up early this morning."

Duo looked up at him, "I didn't sleep well." His speech slurred a little.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a radio, would it?" Trowa passed Duo on his way to the refrigerator. But he stopped behind Duo.

"No," Duo had groaned, putting his head down on the table.

In the movement, something shiny caught Trowa's eye.

"Duo, I think you have glass in your hair."

"Probably," Duo replied.

"You're not surprised?"

Duo kept his forehead pressed to the table. "Not really. There was glass on my bed when I woke up."

Quatre appeared at the doorway to the kitchen and upon hearing Duo's statement, slowly backed out, deciding someone else could handle the latest crises. Duo didn't see him and Trowa decided to let it go, opting to try to figure out this latest incident.

"Do you know why you woke up in glass?"

"I was trying to figure that out…" Duo picked his head up and tilted it back, now looking at the ceiling.

"I see," Said Trowa, continuing his journey to the refrigerator.

A minute later there came a loud, "OH!"

Trowa was pouring himself a glass of juice, and was glad he didn't jump easily. He didn't relish cleaning up _that_ mess.

"I got annoyed at the light." Duo took a satisfied sip of his slightly cooled coffee.

Trowa just waited for Duo to finish explaining his outburst.

"I finally fell asleep, but the light was still on, and I wanted it off. So, I threw my cell phone at it."

"I'm amazed that you were coherent enough to remember that, but not rational enough to realize the potential injury risk of breaking glass right above you." Trowa took a sip of his own drink.

"Who said I was rational?"

Trowa quirked his eyebrow at him.

Duo shrugged. "What else am I supposed to think, after waking up surrounded by the broken glass of the ceiling fan light bulb, and with my phone on the other side of the room with its battery cover popped off?"


	5. Squeak

WARNINGS: Not much, except that the store, stickers, and scenario are all too true. No time line to speak of, and no plot. Just a fun little read.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Heero asked, adjusting his jacket over his shoulders and glaring at the posters of too happy people smiling with pets in their arms.

Wufei just shrugged, dodging around a woman with a shopping cart over filled with large bags of dog food. She had a harried expression as she leaned back, fighting the downhill slope of the parking lot just outside of the glass sliding doors. "Apparently, Duo's convinced himself to buy a cat toy for Trowa's new circus lion."

Heero eyed the young man already in the store, braid swinging as he looked around. Then he took off like a shot.

Heero looked at Wufei again, "And who let him near the energy drinks?"

Wufei winced. "Knowing Duo he produced them out of thin air. We should catch up to him."

They tracked Duo down just as he turned down an aisle. All three's attention was pulled to a woman who was heading up the aisle towards them. She had a low cut shirt, and her perfume nearly swamped them as she walked past and out of the aisle.

Duo's eyes were wide in amazement. "Did you see the size of her-"

"Yes Duo." Heero interrupted, not wanting to linger on the subject.

"They were _huge!_" Duo hissed, swinging around the stare at the woman's back. He swung back to Heero and Wufei. "They had to be fake."

Wufei stepped in, turning Duo to the stuffed toys that lay on the shelf beside them. "Pick out one so we can go."

Duo picked one up half-heartedly, staring at it. Its body was covered in fluff and ropes poked out of it in a parody of a monkey. On the toy's belly was a sticker that read 'Squeeze me, I squeak!' He picked up a matching toy in his other hand, squeezing them, drawing out the classic toy squeak.

Duo grinned and quickly peeled off the stickers. One in each hand, he took off again out of the aisle. Heero and Wufei could only follow cautiously.

Duo caught up to the women at a checkout lane. "Free hug day!" he exclaimed, giving the woman a quick hug, then running off. The cashier had difficulty hiding his mirth at the two new decorations on the woman's blouse.

Wufei quirked an eyebrow at the woman then followed Duo's retreating figure. "Should I feel responsible?" he asked Heero.

Heero shook his head. "Just don't tell Quatre."


	6. Nine

"You don't use conditioner?" Duo questioned, a bemused tone in his voice.

"Nope," Quatre answered, stretching out on the couch and readjusting the phone to his ear. "Conditioner just makes my hair really greasy, so I avoid it."

"Wow. Without conditioner, my hair would just be a great big tangle."

Quatre chuckled, "Of course it would, as long as it is. You should cut it."

"What? No!" Quatre smirked, knowing that was how Duo would react. "I am _not_ going to cut my hair-"

Quatre's attention was suddenly transferred to the TV, a loud commercial blaring its sales pitch at an apathetic audience. He looked for the remote, quickly finding it and turning down the volume.

"- you know what I mean?"

"What was that?"

"You weren't paying attention?"

"I'm sorry I got distracted."

"No," Duo huffed, "That's okay, it's great to know my best friend cares. I'm just going to crawl in a corner and count my fingers and make sure there's still nine."

Quatre cut his eyes to his phone, as if he could transfer his puzzled look through it to Duo. "Nine?"

"Yes. Nine." Duo said, confidently.

Quatre fought down a laugh. "So you think nine fingers are all any person should ever have?"

"Wait. Did I really just say nine?"

This time Quatre couldn't hold back his laughter.

"I'm serious, did I really say nine?"

"Yes!" said Quatre, fighting for air.

"I'm not going to be able to forget about this, am I?" Duo asked, almost forlorn.

"Nope!" Quatre chirped happily, still laughing.


End file.
